cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparu
Disparu, officially called as The Federation of Disparu (French: La Fédération de Disparu), is a neutral nation located in North America. The nation's capital is Eterna. Disparu is a member nation of The Democratic Order. Overview .]] Disparu is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Disparu work diligently to produce Wine and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Disparu will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Disparu has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Disparu allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Disparu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Disparu will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Quebec Referendum, 2009 On January 2, 2009, the government of Quebec presented the people of Quebec with the referendum question, to be voted on January 20, 2009. The original text was: "Acceptez-vous que le Québec devienne souverain, après avoir offert formellement au Canada un nouveau partenariat économique et politique? The official translation was: "Do you agree that Québec should become sovereign after having made a formal offer to Canada for a new economic and political partnership? After two weeks of campaign from both sides, and several debates and rallies, it was shown that the people of Quebec supported the idea of sovereignty from Canada. The Canadian military based in Quebec defected from Canada, and the new government declared that they are denying all Canadian transport vehicles access to Quebec airspace, roads, and the St. Lawrence River. They also began to build a barbed wire fence in the Canada-Quebec border, and began to send military on the border. Since this was seen as a threat to Canada, the Canadian government had to bring all troops to the border, and send home all troops stationed at Afghanistan and Iraq. This action was condemned by the United States of America. They publicly endorsed Quebec sovereignty, and showed support to the Quebec Government. The US canceled all trade agreements with Canada, including NAFTA, to broadcast the message. The Canadian Crisis On February 15, 2009, the US and Quebec launched a coordinated attack against Canada, mostly concentrated on Ontario. While everything was disordered, Canada literally fell apart. Manitoba, Alberta, Saskatchewan and British Columbia decided to secede from Canada to form Canada West. Yukon, the Northwest Territories and Nuvanut seceded to form Arktika. Newfoundland and Labrador, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Prince Edward Island seceded to form the Maritimes. The three new nations publicly declared that they would be neutral in the crisis, and asked the United States and Quebec to stop attacking them. The Committee On February 26, 2009, the Canadian government finally realized that they were cornered, they created the Disparu Committee, a committee that will try to solve the problem, and to prevent Ontario from disappearing (hence the name, disparu means disappeared in French). The government gave it's authority to the Committee, then dissolved itself. The Committee's first action was to disband what was left of Canada, then use any surplus money to buy land and declare it as a new sovereign nation. They had enough money to buy 20 miles of land, which they named Disparu. Their next action was to purchase infrastructure and soldiers. Unfortunately, they did not have enough money to pay bills after purchasing infrastructure and soldiers. They tried to solve this problem by dismissing soldiers, but the lack of security forces caused anarchy. The Alliance When the world heard what was happening in North America, several alliances sent messages asking Disparu to join them, in exchange for help. Some offered protection, others offered cash, but one alliance caught the interest of the Committee. A message from The Democratic Order stated that they were focused on neutrality and peace. The Committee instantly sent a message back, expressing their interest in joining. On February 27, 2009, Disparu was accepted as a provisional member of the Order. The Dawn of Disparu The Democratic Order sent aid to Disparu, which allowed the Committee to solve the crisis. When everything was finally solved, the Committee began to set up the new Government and the constitution, which is now called the Bill of Federation. The new nation would still be bilingual, with English and French as it's official languages. On March 5, 2009, held it's first elections, which resulted in a victory for Pikachurin, a prominent member of the Committee. The Committee gave it's authority to the newly-created Government of Disparu. Dissolution of the Committee On February 28, 2009, the Committee split into three sides, Democratic, Empire and Green, after three of the members had a disagreement on political views, and what the Government should focus on and support. Pikachurin formed the Democratic Party, Cynthia Celeste formed the Empire Party, and Erika Gardenia formed the Green Party. Other members of the Committee had no choice but to choose sides. Expansion Disparu literally expanded overnight after signing a technology deal with The Democratic Order. The money earned helped to improve infrastructure, expand the nation's borders and buy improvements such as harbors, foreign ministries, stadiums, factories, and banks. Disparu also expanded economically, thanks to The Democratic Order's help, by setting up trade agreements with nations such as Dendodgia. Due to the new resources available, Disparu was able to earn bonus resources such as automobiles. The Democratic Order also helped Disparu grow by sending $6.2 million in aid, teaching the Chancellor on how to make Disparu prosper, tech deals and trade agreements with nations in the Aqua sphere. The New States During the economic recession of 2009, Disparu continued to prosper even though it's ex-Canadian neighbours and the United States were suffering. Since some states were close to being bankrupt, several states such as Michigan, Ohio, Indiana, West Virginia, Maryland, New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont asked Disparu if they could join the Federation. After several debates and a referendum, Disparu accepted them on April 10, 2009 as the new provinces. Return of Quebec In April 2009, the residents of Montreal staged a coup d'etat after the Government of Quebec admitted that they were bankrupt and will be introducing labour camps. The coup was a success, and some of western Quebec seceded from Quebec. This independent land asked the Government of Disparu if they could join the Federation. Quebec entered the Federation on April 12, 2009 as a territory. Economy Disparu produces Sugar and Wine for local markets and for export to other countries. Disparu is currently trading with five other nations after Chancellor Pikachurin signed up for the 5BR Trade Circle. The imported and local resources help Disparu manufacture goods such as construction equipment, steel, automobiles, asphalt, microchips and radiation cleanup equipment. Disparu used to earn money by selling tech to older nations in The Democratic Order, and it also earns money by recruiting other nations to join the Order. The government also earns money by taxing it's citizens with a high tax rate. Provinces and Territories :Main article: Provinces and territories of Disparu National Events :Main article: National events in Disparu Politics All positions in the government are voted democratically, with the exception of the monarch (inherited, or coup d'etat) and the speakers of the houses (will automatically be a representative of the majority party). Citizens vote every four years, unless a vote of no confidence is agreed upon by at least 60% of the house of commons and the senate. A person can only be elected to the same position three times in a row. There are currently three main parties: the Democratic Party of Disparu (DPD), the Empire Party of Disparu (EPD), and the Green Party of Disparu (GPD). There are also some independent candidates. Eligibility In order to run for office, the Bill of Federation states that a candidate must be: * a citizen and resident of Disparu. * eighteen years old or older. * sane, and have no criminal record for the past ten years. * a representative of a riding, with the exception of the judicial branch. Voting Phase I - Campaign and Debate All candidates have one month for campaign and advertisements. This campaign period could be shorter if all parties agree on the limit. After the campaigns, there would be a three-hour public debate between the leaders of all parties, which will be conducted in both English and French. There could also be debates between candidates of one position, however this is optional. Phase II - General Voting Voting would begin three days after the debate, and will be conducted all day. In order to vote, a person must be: * a citizen of Disparu. * eighteen years or older. On this day, voters will vote for their area's member of parliament, their area's senator, their province's judge, their province's governor, their province's government, and the Judicial Triumvir. Phase IIIa - Legislative Triumvir When the positions of Senate speaker and Commons speaker has been secured, voting for the Legislative Triumvir would begin. Voters would vote if the speaker of the Commons or the speaker of the Senate should also be the Legislative Triumvir of Disparu. Phase IIIb - Ministers, Executive and Chancellor Voting for the Ministers, the Executive Triumvir and the Chancellor will begin simultaneously with Phase IIIa. All candidates must have a seat in the House of Commons or the Senate. Government Disparu is a democratic constitutional monarchy. The government is split in three parts: the legislative branch, the executive branch and the judicial branch. Structure The Government of Disparu is split up into three parts: the Executive Branch of Disparu, the Legislative Branch of Disparu and the Judicial Branch of Disparu. Ministries * Ministry of Environment - Erika Gardenia (GPD) **National Weather Agency **Volcanics and Seismology Agency * Ministry of Finance - Aaron Yvonne (EPD) **National Lottery Department **Royal Disparuean Mint * Ministry of Internal Affairs - Cynthia Celeste (EPD) * Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Wallace Muddkip (DPD) * Ministry of Defense - Terry Palkia (DPD) **Department of National Security **Department of Intelligence * Ministry of Education - Blaine Incendie (DPD) **Department of Sports and Recreation * Ministry of Development - Giovanni Fusee (EPD) * Ministry of Science and Technology - Samuel Oak (DPD) * Ministry of Health - Paige Joy (GPD) * Ministry of Citizenship of Immigration - Bertha Stone (EPD) * Ministry of Resources - Winona Bayleef (GPD) * Ministry of Infrastructure - Brendan Birch (DPD) Division of Powers The Government is also split into two more parts - the Higher Government and the Lower Government. The Higher Government, which is led by the Chancellor, is responsible for national affairs and the coordination and management of the Lower Government. The Lower Government, which exists in all provinces, is responsible for provincial matters, and for the welfare of it's residents. The Lower Government is led by the Governor. The Lower Government has all the ministries of the Higher Government, and these ministries work with the Higher Government Ministries. The Lower Government has the ability to create and destroy ministries (with the exception of those with Higher Government counterparts) that are responsible for a power given to the Lower Government. In general, the Higher Government is more powerful than the Lower Government. Category:Disparu Category:Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations Category:French-speaking Nations